<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't start thinking you can fool me by greeksalad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283292">don't start thinking you can fool me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeksalad/pseuds/greeksalad'>greeksalad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ah yes, sapphics (avatar wlw week) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, also me: writes 3k about lesbians having sex in a bathroom, creative uses for waterbending, lin really said "yeah im a bottom but Only for kya", me: people having sex in bathrooms is gross, rip korrasami :((</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeksalad/pseuds/greeksalad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin’s not sure how much time passes – maybe ten minutes, maybe only a couple of seconds – before the door’s sliding open and Kya's stepping inside, pocketing a bobby pin as she shuts the door behind her. The decisive click of the lock engaging echoes through the small bathroom. </p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Kya has the fakest, most saccharine look of concern on her face Lin’s ever seen. She would find it funny if she didn’t feel like she was slowly going insane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ah yes, sapphics (avatar wlw week) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't start thinking you can fool me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: double date</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I look ridiculous.”</p><p>Kya meets Lin’s gaze in the reflection in the mirror and shakes her head with the long-suffering expression who’s had this exact conversation about twenty times. “Lin, you look <em>amazing.</em>”</p><p>Lin looks over her outfit again and has to resist the urge to fidget like a teenager. “I’m too old to wear stuff like this,” she grumbles, half to herself.</p><p>To be quite honest, she can’t even <em>remember </em>the last time she’d worn a dress, let alone one like <em>this. </em>She wouldn’t have even bought it if not for Kya’s insistence that she would look great. All that praise must’ve addled her brain when she was trying it on in the shop, though, because now she just feels <em>weird </em>wearing it.</p><p>The dress is a pretty thing, elegant and simple, all sharp, clean lines and geometric angles. The skirt is just long enough to graze the floor when Lin walks, and a little part of her brain is immensely happy at how <em>feminine </em>it makes her feel, while the rest of her brain – the more <em>realistic </em>part – is yelling at her about how impractical the length would be in a fight. The high collar itches a little (the urge to tug on it had arrived the moment she’d put the dress on and hasn’t left since) and the small metal button holding it in place is oddly cool against her skin. It’s familiar, though – reminds her of her uniform a little. The same can’t be said for the soft, breezy silk of her dress. It’s a nice fabric, sure, but Lin feels <em>incredibly </em>exposed, like the dress might just melt away in a stiff breeze. The long, angular slit in the side of her dress going halfway up her thigh certainly isn’t helping in that regard, either.</p><p>(Kya had certainly appreciated it, though.)</p><p>Lin’s uncomfortableness must be written all over her face, because Kya bridges the already-small gap between them to hook her chin on Lin’s shoulder, hands coming up to rest reassuringly at the curve of her waist.  Lin sighs softly and lets herself melt into Kya’s comforting weight at her back, because it makes her feel a little more solid in the absence of her armour.</p><p>“Tell me why we’re doing this again?” Lin asks, and is a tad ashamed at how much she sounds like a whiny child.</p><p>“<em>Because</em>,” Kya says, reaching up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Lin’s ear and, catching her gaze in the mirror, smiling amusedly at her, “we promised Korra and Asami we would go.” At Lin’s grumpy expression, she snorts. “I thought it would be fun! They seemed so excited to spend more time with another gay couple.” In the reflection of the glass, Lin watches with helpless anticipation as Kya’s expression suddenly shifts into something a little more salacious. She <em>knows </em>that look.</p><p>The next sentence out of Kya’s mouth is murmured hotly against the shell of Lin’s ear. “<em>Pluuus</em>, it’s an excuse for us to dress up nice.”</p><p>One of Kya’s hands is suddenly sliding up the side of her torso, leaving lazy trails of heat in its wake and wrinkling the green fabric of her dress, and coming to rest on Lin’s breast, cupping it with a warm palm. Lin’s breath hitches audibly in her throat, head falling back against Kya’s shoulder, and she immediately hates herself for reacting so strongly to such a small touch. It’s Kya’s fault, really; she’s been teasing her all night, with all the tiny brushes of skin against skin and the way she’d stood just a little too close as she’d zipped up Lin’s dress, not to mention how she’d kept gently carding her fingers through Lin’s hair when she’d had asked her to help pin it up.</p><p>She catches Kya’s gaze in the mirror in front of them, and the look in Kya’s eyes is enough to make her weak at the knees. Squeezing Lin’s breast almost idly, she continues. “You know, you do look good. Like, <em>really </em>good. I’m torn between taking you out to show you off and keeping you here, just for me, so I can show you just how much I like this dress on you.”</p><p>Lin’s so distracted by the hand on her chest that she doesn’t notice where Kya’s other hand has snuck off to until there’s a gentle touch on her leg, right at the top of her thigh where the slit exposes bare skin. Lin sags back against Kya’s sturdy frame, her next exhale coming out as a breathy moan. She’s not sure if it’s from the words or the touch.</p><p>Kya tucks her smile against the curve of Lin’s neck, making her shudder at the sudden graze of warm lips against the sensitive skin there. “I thought you said we needed to go,” Lin breathes, and she’s proud of herself for not stumbling over her words.</p><p>Humming consideringly, like she’s taking her sweet time mulling it over, Kya’s hand inches further up her thigh, hitching up her dress slightly, until her thumb brushes over the crux of her thighs and <em>presses. </em>Lin’s sharp gasp cuts through the quiet room like a knife.</p><p>The touch disappears as suddenly as it arrived. “You’re right,” Kya says, stepping back, her expression perfectly serene. The only thing giving her away is the devious twinkle in her eyes. The sudden loss of her warmth against Lin’s back has Lin feeling cold all over, and she would be embarrassed by how shaky her legs are if she wasn’t so busy internally yelling at Kya to <em>come back and finish what you started, you little shit. </em>“We do need to get going. Wouldn’t want to be late, after all.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck you</em>,” Lin hisses, spinning around to face Kya and making her very best attempt at glaring at her. The effect is undoubtably ruined by the violent blush staining her cheeks and creeping down under the collar of her dress.</p><p>The corners of her lips quirking upwards in amusement, Kya takes half a step forward so that her and Lin are almost nose-to-nose. When she’s this close, Lin is suddenly <em>very aware </em>of the fact that Kya is taller than her. A shiver skitters down her spine as she tilts her head upwards to meet her gaze.</p><p>Two of Kya’s long fingers catch Lin’s chin, her thumb a heady weight against the line of her jaw. “Funny,” Kya murmurs. “I was under the impression that <em>I </em>would be the one fucking<em> you.”</em></p><p>Something about Kya’s smile, clever and sharp and <em>secretive</em>, fills Lin with a sense of foreboding. A slow, anticipative shudder ripples down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Lin chokes out. Under the table, her hand is curled around her own thigh and squeezing like it’s the only thing stopping her from going insane – <em>which it is. </em></p><p>Across the table from her, Asami puts down her fork. “You okay, Lin?” she asks, concern written in the furrow of her brow.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Lin manages to say, choking back a startled moan as the tendril of water inside her shifts again, nudging against her walls. She’s sure her face is bright red, a stark contrast to Kya’s cool expression beside her. “I just- <em>bathroom.</em>”</p><p> Before anyone has a chance to question her, she’s on her feet and moving towards the back of the restaurant, trying desperately to keep her knees from buckling.</p><p>"Menopause," she hears Kya say sagely to Korra and Asami, voice dripping with sympathy, and Lin isn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.</p><p>She doesn’t hear the younger women's responses, though, because she’s slamming the bathroom door shut and locking it with a flick of her fingers. Shakily, she stumbles forward and braces her forearms against the countertop, finally letting her legs give out beneath her. When she lets her head drop against the marble with a dull <em>thunk</em>, it’s blessedly cool against her heated skin.</p><p>She can’t concentrate, can’t <em>breathe</em> with how full she feels, can only focus on the sensation of the cool water pressing up against her fluttering walls, making her head spin every time she moves even the slightest amount.</p><p>Lin’s not sure how much time passes – maybe ten minutes, maybe only a couple of seconds – before the door’s sliding open and Kya steps inside, pocketing a bobby pin as she shuts the door behind her. The decisive click of the lock engaging echoes through the small bathroom.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Kya has the fakest, most saccharine look of concern on her face Lin’s ever seen. She would find it funny if she didn’t feel like she was slowly going insane.</p><p>As Lin turns, opens her mouth to respond, Kya holds up her hand, deliberately making sure it’s in Lin’s eyeline, and crooks two fingers in a come-hither motion. Any form of articulate reply dies on Lin’s tongue, instead coming out as a strangled moan as the thick tendril presses directly against the bundle of nerves set deep inside her and Lin’s whole body goes rigid. Little white stars burst in her vision, and Lin has to scramble for a proper grip on the edge of the counter. The sound of her bitten-back whimper bounces off the walls.</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll take that as no,” Kya says, looking quite pleased with herself.</p><p>“You’re so annoying.” Her reply lacks any real heat, though, as strained and breathless as her voice is, and Kya’s smile widens.</p><p>In two steps, Kya’s up against her, pressing her body against Lin’s, one knee slipping between her legs, and Lin shudders from head to toe. The counter presses awkwardly into the small of her back, but Lin can’t bring herself to care; in fact, the coldness seeping through her dress and bleeding blissfully into her overheated skin is a welcome, dizzyingly stark contrast.</p><p>After almost an hour of Kya’s incessant teasing, Lin feels like she’s about to vibrate out of her skin, hot and frantic and dazed. Waiting any longer is out of the question. With trembling, insistent hands, she reaches up and pulls Kya down for a kiss. Lips meet in a messy clash of teeth and tongue, and Lin hooks her leg around Kya’s hip, grinding against her thigh in a desperate attempt to get the friction she’s been needing all night. Even the tiny amount of pressure against her clit that gives her is enough to have her crying out into Kya’s mouth, head spinning wildly as blood rushes in her ears.</p><p>Kya’s palms smooth soothing tracks along Lin’s ribs. “Slow down,” she has the audacity to say, as if she hasn’t been the one secretly fucking Lin for the entire dinner. Lin doesn’t know whether she wants to punch her or shove her face between her legs.</p><p>Kya’s mouth slips from her lips to her neck as her hands slide down her torso in a maddeningly slow drift, dancing over the swell of her breasts and teasing at her nipples, light as a feather, before coming to a halt at her waist and hoisting her onto the counter. Kya doesn’t let up on her neck the entire time, nipping at the soft skin and soothing the reddening marks with little swipes of her tongue.</p><p>The sudden movement jars the the tendril of water, sending a bolt of heat shooting down Lin’s spine. Her harsh panting fills the room; she’s <em>definitely </em>being too loud, but she’s so desperate that <em>she just doesn’t care.</em></p><p>The clasp at her throat is undone with a flick of Kya’s deft fingers, and the now-open neck of her dress is being tugged to the side so Kya can have better access to her collarbone. Lin shudders, toes curling at the sudden warm, wet suction of Kya’s mouth on her skin. One hand comes up to curl into Kya’s hair, holding her in place, mussing her elaborate updo in the process.</p><p>With Kya’s head taking up most of her vision, she doesn’t realise where Kya’s hand is heading until one of her nipples is being pinched between two fingers.</p><p>Lin’s mouth falls open around a strangled moan. “<em>Fuck, </em>Kya,” she says, dragging Kya’s face up to hers so she can pant the words into her mouth, “I- I need-”</p><p>“What?” Kya asks innocently. With the hand that isn’t toying with her nipple, Kya hikes Lin’s dress higher up her legs until it’s bunched around her waist, revealing thick, muscled thighs. Lin jolts like she’s been struck when Kya’s thumb slips past her underwear and passes over her clit, her touch criminally light. She rolls her hips forward desperately, but Kya’s hand is already resting innocuously on her thigh, a warm, teasing weight against her bare skin.</p><p>“You’re so evil,” Lin huffs out, scowling at her wife, and Kya laughs against her lips, a little breathless.</p><p>“No idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Kya ducks her head so she can nudge the neck of Lin’s dress out of the way with her nose, and then her <em>burning hot </em>mouth is closing around her nipple, and two clever fingers swipe over her clit again, and then Lin’s gasping and shaking and-</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>The word hangs in the the air, and it takes Lin a second to realise that that half-moaned, desperate voice was <em>hers. </em>She flushes deeply as Kya’s lips curve into a smug smile, and then her head falls back with a gasp as the water inside her begins to shift, <em>in, out</em>, over and over, picking up speed until Lin’s scrabbling at Kya’s back with blunt nails, mouth hanging open around hitched, breathless gasps. Kya’s thumb never strays far from her clit, swiping down through her folds to collect slick against her fingertips before circling the swollen bud again in tight, steady circles. </p><p>Lin’s trembling, reduced to a shaking, powerless mess by Kya’s skilled hands, and <em>she loves it. </em></p><p>“Kya,” she breathes, reaching up with an unsteady hand to cup her wife’s face. “Kya, <em>Kya, fuck</em>-”</p><p>Her hips grind forward frantically, and she barely bites back a cry when Kya’s fingers stroke a swirling pattern into her thigh and the thick tendril <em>swells </em>inside her. She feels <em>so full, </em>stuffed to the brim, that all she can do is writhe helplessly, her weak moans echoing off the walls</p><p>Kya’s fingers curl into her hair and <em>tug </em>until Lin’s eyelashes flutter open. As soon as their eyes meet, Lin’s half-closed and blissed-out and Kya’s dark and <em>wanting</em>, Lin’s falling apart against Kya’s hand. Her vision goes white as pleasure thunders down her spine and pools between her legs, mouth falling open in a silent shout.</p><p>Even as Lin shudders and gasps her way through one of the most unexpected orgasms she’s had in her life, Kya’s fingers don’t stop moving in unrelenting little circles against her clit. Lin doesn’t even have the chance to catch her breath before her second orgasm crashes over her head.</p><p>It’s only when she starts to shift away from Kya’s fingers, still in a fucked-out haze, that she halts her movements. Ever-so-gently, Kya bends the tendril of water out of Lin, knowing how quickly she becomes oversensitive. Even so, Lin still twitches at the slick slide of the water leaving her, a small whine escaping her at the combination of the odd sensation and the sudden emptiness she feels.</p><p>When she’s finally coherent enough to get her tongue working, Lin lets her head fall back against the wall with a breathless laugh. “Holy shit.”</p><p>Kya reappears in her line of sight, looking a little ruffled but nowhere near as bad as Lin is sure <em>she</em> is. There’s a small smile on her face, a mixture of smug pride and love, and Lin’s tempted to roll her eyes at her. Instead, she leans forward enough to grab Kya’s hands and tug her to stand between her legs. “You want me to get you off?” she asks, and Kya shakes her head, eyes crinkling at the corners at Lin’s bluntness.</p><p>“Nah, I’m good,” she says, gently smoothing Lin’s dress back down her thighs.</p><p>(Lin’s secretly a little glad, because she doesn’t think she could even walk right now, let alone fuck someone.)</p><p>Lin lets out a little huff and slumps forward to rest her cheek on Kya’s shoulder. “Would it be really bad if I busted a hole in the wall so we could ditch without going out the front door?” she mumbles. “I don’t fancy having to walk through the restaurant looking like I just had sex in a bathroom.”</p><p>Kya laughs, and the sound vibrates pleasantly through Lin’s bones. “But you <em>did </em>just have sex in a bathroom.”</p><p>Lin swats half-heartedly at her, making Kya laugh again. “’S not the point.”</p><p>Gentle fingers start carding through Lin’s hair. Lin lets out a pleased hum and sinks further against Kya. “I know, I know,” Kya says, sounding fondly amused. “I say go for it, as long as you, y’know, fix it afterwards.”</p><p>“Can do,” Lin says, giving a little mock salute, and Kya snorts. “Should we tell Korra and Asami?”</p><p>Kya’s eyes dance mischievously. Lin doesn’t even <em>want </em>to know what she’s planning. “Nah. They’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lin? Kya? You in there?”</p><p>When there’s no answer, Korra and Asami exchange worried looks. “Should we just… bust in there?” Asami asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so,” Korra says, as if she isn’t already reaching out to metalbend the lock open. “I mean, they’re both getting on; we should probably check that they haven’t, like, died of old age or something.”</p><p>Before Asami can respond to <em>that</em> statement, the lock disengages and Korra’s shoving the door open, poking her head inside cautiously. “Are you guys okay in-”</p><p>The sound that comes out of her mouth next sounds alarmingly similar to a chicken squawking.</p><p>Asami decided against wearing heels tonight - a choice she’s sorely regretting now, because she’s not quite tall enough to peek over Korra’s head and see what she’s looking at. Gently nudging a frozen Korra out of the way, she steps into the bathroom and <em>oh yeah, she gets it now. </em></p><p>Despite the relative coolness of the room, the mirror is all fogged up, making Asami suspect some waterbender trickery. Traced onto the clouded surface are the words:</p><p>
  <em>Gone home to fuck. Send us our half of the bill tomorrow – K &amp; L xo</em>
</p><p>Asami doesn’t know whether to laugh or facepalm.</p><p>Korra looks like she’s having an aneurysm.</p><p>“Do you think they…” she says, and gestures wildly at rest of the bathroom.</p><p>Asami mulls it over for a moment, weighs up everything she knows about Kya and Lin, and then: “I think so.”</p><p>Korra’s face scrunches up in horror. “<em>Ew.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*slaps u across the ass w this smut and runs*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>